Practicing Love!
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: The story of Akari and Chinatsu retold. Akari couldn't help feeling good from those practices. Nor could Chinatsu. One small problem, Chinatsu likes Yui... or at least that's what she thought...What will happen? Read and find out! R&R made me happy! A little canon, somewhat suggestive - Teens and up! Sorry, I ran out of covers. A part of "Serial Stories".
1. Practice feels good?

Chapter 1 - Practice feels good?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long break. Just took down a bunch of test from my school. Enjoy the story. By the way, I just upload my guitar version of Laputa's theme at Youtube /watch?v=hE33CMvfQGE (add the rest yourself) ^_^ First video, so go easy on me. I won't bother you anymore. Ah, wait! I own nothing, nor I am profitting anything from this.

* * *

People says a lot of thing about love. They say that it's sweet, it brings warmth to your heart, power you up to do great things, makes you be one with your other half like that Neon Genesis Evangelion's Instrumentality Project... Yes, that's what humans of this world said about love. Truth or not, that for those who are in love to tell... There's only onething I can be sure of: love is affected by certain rules as well. One of those rules is: Practice makes perfect. I am here to tell the story of a couple of girl, who practiced enough and "perfected"...

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon. Everything seemed to be fine, really. The birds were chirping, couples were strolling down the street happily... Well, except for a couple in a small house that was running around, screaming fiercely:

"No, please don't!"

A redhead was speeding away from another girl while turning back to face the girl, shouting. Without doubt, she was Akari, the famous invisible protagonist. She couldn't understand why she can't just be invisible and slip away without notice in this situation. Her pinkette friend was chasing for a while, trying to kiss the poor girl just for practicing no matter how much Akari resisted. Akari was about to make to the door when she looked back to talk. But due to not looking where she was running into, she tripped on the cushion, her small butt slammed hard to ground. Chinatsu slowed down at what happened and stopped as she got to Akari's side, pinning to girl down. She ignored the redhead's about-to-cry as she whispered seductively at Akari's ears while closing in with much haste.

"Don't worry, Akari-chan~ It is just a practice!~"

Before Akari got a chance to react, Chinatsu's lips had already touched hers. She went rigid and tried to pull away from the contact, but the pink head stopped her by hugging her body tightly. The red haired girl's nose was filled with a bittersweet aroma that made her lost all her strength. She suddenly recognized the soft lips of her friend was pressing hard against those of her, and she was rather surprised at the good feeling that she couldn't understand at the time, her little mind filled with thoughts of wariness:

_'Is this... normal for friends?...'_

The feeling of having another person lips brushed against her own felt good to Chinatsu as always thought that only kissing the person she loved would be enjoyable, and she serious consider this as a practice too, she was startled for a short moment at the undeniable pleasure. Or may be...?

_'Or may be... I love Akari?'_

But Chinatsu didn't had a chance to really give thought about both was enjoying the sensations that were running down their spines, when unexpectedly...

"Aka-?"

Yui and Kyouko appeared at the door, hand intertwined, a small smile still on their lips. The brunette was about to call the redhead's name when she recognized what was happening in front of her eyes. She stop at the middle of the sentence, and fluster crept over her face. After a few seconds of stiffness for the both couple, Kyouko pulled Yui away quickly with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, we interrupted you two!"

The two girls then fled the scene, leaving Akari and Chinatsu stayed dumbfounded for a few moments. Chinatsu then panicked as she tried to run after Yui to explain. The brunette, however, was nowhere to be found. Dropping her body on the ground, she growled desperately:

"Uwaaau... what should I do? Yui-senpai misunderstood!"

As she finished those words, tears started to stream slowly down her face. Muffled sobs could be heard from the girl. Akari, now had been released from the grip of Chinatsu, starting to feel bad for her friend. Trying her best to ignore what happened, including the explainable pleasure that completely overwhelmed her mind when her friend forcefully kissed her, she came over to Chinatsu's side. She embraced her friend gently with one hand and pressed the girl's head on her flat chest lightly as she spoke to reassure her friend:

"Shesh! Don't worry now... I'll talk to her. Stop crying!"

The words seemingly calmed the pink haired girl down as the sobs slowly subsided. Chinatsu lifted her face up, tears still existed in the corner of her eyes as she asked like a crybaby.

"Really...? You will?"

"Yeah, I will."

Answering simply, Akari stretched out her petite hand and wiped away the tears on Chinatsu's eyes as she slowly let go of her friend. As tears disappeared from Chinatsu's face, she slowly kicked herself up from the cold ground, regaining as Chinatsu made eye-contact with Akari, the good memories of the events flowed back into their mind, making their faces blushed heavily, especially the redhead. Averting her glance away a little, Chinatsu spoke as to excuse herself, stuttering like mad in the process:

"I-I need t-to be alone for a w-while! Please e-excuse me!"

Blushing a little more, Chinatsu whispered loud enough just for Akari to barely heard it as she pushed her friend out of the house with a speed that matched Olympics's contestants, giving the redhead absolutely no chance to reply.

"Sorry for troubling you..."

Being left outside alone with herself, Akari started to ponder around on the street, drowning herself in thoughts and guiltiness as well...

_'Why...?'_

A bittersweet feeling thoughts flooded her mind.

_'Why... do I want kiss her again so much...?'_

Hugging her own body as she tried to bear with the nostalgic feeling, Akari asked herself once more:

_**'Why is it... Why is it... that practicing this with Chinatsu-chan...feels so good...?'**  
_

* * *

A/N: A little fast-paced isn't it? Chapter 2 is coming right up! UPDATE: I changed the title due to the fact that it completely resembles another story here ==" I am not the only who came up with this, it seems.


	2. Slipped

Chapter 2 - Slipped.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. R&R everyone. I own nothing! Note [1]: bento box: lunch box.

* * *

The next morning, Akari walked into her class with a troubled expression.

*sigh*

Even though she said that she will explain to the brunette about the incident, she had no idea how to do it. She couldn't just say that it was only a practice, considering that it may makes others to had another misunderstanding "So they do those stuffs at home, huh?". But that relly weren't all on her mind. What was bugging her mind since the day before was actually the kiss. To Chinatsu it seemed like no more than a harmless contact that "friends" would do, but to Akari it was a bit different. It was her first kiss, and she couldn't have known how kissing feels like, but she thought it was the best feeling ever. The heat that filled her lips, killing the coldness, the electricity that ran down her spine as they touched, those feelings were extremely pleasant. The blone who was sitting next to her, Sakurako noticed Akari's unusual expression and asked hestiatingly:

"Ano...Akari-chan...? What is bothering you?"

The question snapped Akari out of her deep thoughts. Trying her best to show a smile, she replied:

"Eh? Ah... nothing at all.."

But after she answered, a sudden consideration flashed through her mind.

_'Maybe I should ask her. Sakurako and Himawari seems to be experienced at this matter.'_

Having those thoughts in mind, Akari started to speak as she look straight at Sakurako's face.

"Have you ever kissed, Sakurako-chan?"

The question filled the blonde's face with scarlet as embarrasment took over her heart. But she gave a honest, still.

"...Yes...a-a few times..."

Akari was surprised, but not much. Since her guess was spot-on, she continued to push at the subject, hoping to find some answers for her own problems.

"So? How was it?"

Sakurako blushed even more as she started to describe what she felt at those times, averting her glance away shyly. It looked like she's the kind that's extremely carefree in any aspect of life, except for romance.

"L-Like... there were butterlies in your stomach... like a kind of drug that you couldn't help asking for more...like that... it's the best thing you could share with the one you love..."

The reply was being detailed, but failed to help Akari as she turned even more perflexed.

_'But I don't love Chinatsu-chan... Why did I like it so much?'_

As the redhead thought this, however, somewhere in the depths of her mind, a voice was raised:

_'Are you_ _sure?'_

Akari answered to herself almost instantly.

_'Of course! I didn't fall in love with the **cute, kind and pretty Chinatsu**...'_

That wasn't very convicing, isn't it? The few last words made Akari doubt herself. Trying to distract her own mind from the current subject, she asked Sakurako the first thing she could had think of.

"I heard that you are going out with Himawari-chan, is that right?"

Retaining the redness from before, Sakurako gave a small reply as she played around with her blonde hair, obliviously embarrased.

"Y-Y...Yes..."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckled slightly as she witnessed the sheepish behavior. As Sakurako was saying this, the bell suddenly rang. And a few seconds after later, Himawari came dashing into the classroom, hugging the blonde immidiately at the sight, an act of affection which made Sakurako went stiff due to shyness. Pushing Himawari away without really using much of force, she faked some resistance while stuttering like mad.

"L-L-L-Let go of me, Hima-chan!"

However, Himawari just ignored Sakurako's protest and proceed to tighten the embrace around the blonde's petite body, completely ignoring Akari's presence in the process too. Using an bright expression, she gazed deeply at Sakurako's beautiful eyes as she whispered cheerfully, loud enough for only the two to hear.

"I love you too much to do that!"

With that being said, Himawari blew gently at her eyes, which made the blonde's face turned deep red. Akari felt that she was intruding the couple's privacy and left the classroom quietly. As she was strolling around the hall thinking about Chinatsu and the kiss, a familiar figure entered her vision without any warning. It was Yui, the kuudere brunette. Walking along her side, holding a bento box[1] was no other but Kyouko - the carefree otaku. Well, she wasn't that carefree these days. After confessing her love to brunette, helping the girl realizing those feelings at the same time, Kyouko was more cautious. Since she hadn't told anyone they were together, she had to be cautious. Besides, she was more timid when she's around Yui, blushing quite much every they hold hands, hugging or kissing. And without the need of saying, Yui was bolder, only when she's with her bestfriend, of course. It's kinda amazing how a realization could affect them.

_'I need to explain to her about what happened yesterday!'_

Carefully choosing the words, she approached Yui and Kyouko slowly.

_'Now... how should I say it? I can't just say she forced me to practice kissing with her... She tripped and fell on me, maybe? Or she was giving me CPR?'_

Akari never thought she would have to face these kinds of problem in highschool, she couldn't think of anything. However, recalling how the kiss felt made her blushed heavily as the heat rushed to her face. Completely distracted from making an excuse to explain, she started to think about the kiss. About Chinatsu. About how the pink hair girl is cute, how charming she is... And also, about how...

"... kissing Chinatsu feels so good..."

"Eh? Akari-chan?"

"...Yeh, the best feeling ever..."

Akari said that with a dreamily face. Without doubt she was daydreaming. And because she was daydreaming, she didn't notice that Yui and Kyouko was standing right in front of her, listening to every word she said. Kyouko smiled wryly, like Yui did, at the act and poked the redhead, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Eh? Kyouko-senpai?"

"Ehehe!~ Does kissing Chinatsu-chan feels that good?"

The blonde otaku smirked as she gave a remark, still holding Yui's hand with one of hers and the bento box with another, wearing a mischevious face. Terror arrived at Akari's eyes as she realized something: she let her thoughts **slipped** out. To the person that she shouldn't had allow to know the most.

* * *

A/N: Ahnnn! They are so cute! R&R please. Chapter 3 is coming!


	3. Busted!

Chapter 3 - Busted.

* * *

A/N: I am beated down to death by the sea. Still, here's chapter 3! I still own nothing. Thanks for reading and please drop a review!

* * *

"So, you like kissing Chinatsu-chan that much?"

Yui had already opened her mouth and started to speak teasingly after showing an amused smirk on the corner of her lips. She was interested in the two kouhais relationship, and saying that she wasn't happy for them would be a lie. In fact, she was rather feeling glad for herself too. Finally, Chinatsu would stop clinging to her. Even though it was a misunderstanding, the way Akari said it made it worse. The girl's face was as red as her hair as she protested, extremely embarrassed and flustered at the same time.

"A-Ah! Y-You got it wrong!"

However, the couple just ignored the poor redhead's remark as they showed more of their mischevious smiles. Kyouko whispered, with a hint of sacarsm.

"Sorry, I was wrong when I kept chasing her! Well, I leave her to you then! Then I could get Yui for myself!"

As the blonde said so, she clung gently on Yui's arm, and an unavoidable tinge of scarlet crept over her face. The brunette blushed a little too as she scartched her head, showing a slightly troubled yet happy expression. It seemed like they forgot about hiding their relationship for a moment. This, without doubt, didn't get past Akari's eyes. She knew something was off when Yui didn't smacked Kyouko's head like always, but she was paying more attention on how to solve the problem she was having. Unfortunately for Akari, before she found a solution, Kyouko had already dragged her bestfriend with a "Sorry, we're going!", leaving the redhead stood dumbfounded. After a while, regained her composure, she headed back to class, cursing herself for that slip of hers.

_'I can't believe I said such a thing!'_

But as she blamed herself, another part of her mind just screamed: "You know that was the truth, right?". Thinking of those kinds of things, she walked into class like a walking corspe, spending the rest of the day like a body without soul. Well, not quite, her soul was just flying around thinking about Chinatsu.

_'Still, why's my Chinatsu so cute?!"_

She thought about the pink head's details, the lovely personality, without even notice that she subconciously refrer the girl as **hers**. She couldn't putting a goofish smile like Kyouko used to have before going out secretly with Yui when she recalled Chinatsu's femine actions, that cute blush on her face when she's near Yui.

_'I am so jealous with Yui-senpai!'_

She didn't knew why, but she felt so. She wanted to be clinged to the arm by her friend, to be kissed like that once more. Noticing the perflexed face, Sakurako could not help to concern.

"Akari-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

"You look troubled these days! What happened? You can tell me."

Having those gentle words entered her ears, Akari wanted to spit the whole truth out before shutting her mouth. She rememered the fact that this was supposed to be a secret, giving a half-hearted reply:

"N-No, I am fine..."

Sakurako was worried, but bothered her no more. The rest of the class ended with the redhead kept focusing on Chinatsu. As the bell rang, she crawled out of the homeroom like an empty shell. But at the first moment she set her eyes on her friend closing on her, she fixed herself right away with a bright smile:

"Chinatsu-chan!"

Chinatsu replied to call with the same smile, which made Akari's heart fluttered wildly, almost sending her on the edge. Trying her best to maintain her usual behavior, she strolled towards the clubroom with Chinatsu chit-chatting various things. But when arrived at the door, Chinatsu shouted "Ah!"like she remember something important. Looking right at Akari's eyes, she asked sheepishly:

"Had you...explain it yet?"

The question made the redhead panicked a little. Having no choice at all, she had no option but to tell a lie:

"Y-Y-yes!"

Hearing the answer, Chinatsu's tension disappeared. She twisted the door knob, and turned it slowly. However, the scene she saw wasn't what she expected to see. It wasn't the usual daily Yui who always read a book or play games while Kyouko who read manga and watch anime like every otaku would in their spare time. Instead...

Yui was holding Kyouko dearly pressing her lips on Kyouko's. The brunette had her eyes shut, while the blonde face showed a surprised yet dreamy and happy feeling to it. Yui's arms wrapped around her bestfriend's body, while the blonde's slender arms was encased between the two. The scene would be a nice, soft and fluffy for anyone but Chinatsu as it brought pain and anger to the girl's soul. Realizing Akari and Chinatsu's presence, the couple let go of each other as they blushed a few seconds of awkward silent in the Amusement Club Room, Chinatsu ran away,tears were threating to stream down to her face from her beautiful eyes. Akari chased after her right away while shouting the girl's name, leaving Yui and Kyouko together as a slight sense of guilt enveloped them. They understood right away what happened. But they could not do anything except hoping that the pink hair to getting over it. Because, they love each other so much that the world didn't matters anymore. Cruel, you might say, but anyone were to stand in their shoes cannot do anything else.

~5 minuters before~

"Yui, I want to be close to you!"

With that being said, Kyouo snuggled up closlely to her girlfriend's chest, enjoying the extra-ordiary warmth. Yui happily remarked as she hold the blonde tight.

"You really are a cute kitten!"

Hearing the slightly teasing words, Kyouko pouted childishly as she punched Yui playfully in the stomach. She retorted back fiercely:

"Humph! You said you aren't one!"

Upon hearing the comment, Yui just remarked nonchalantly:

"No, I am an adult that doesn't afraid to anything!"

"Then~ prove i-"

Not willing to let the blonde lover of hers finish the sentence, she brushed her lips against Kyouko's soft ones, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

A/N: Writing this while listening Delight Of Being Filled from Wanko To Kurasou. R&R olease, and no flames. Chapter 4 is next, wait for a few days!


	4. You are (not) alone!

Chapter 4 - You are (not) alone!

* * *

A/N: Happy Vietnam's Liberation Day and Labour Day. ^_^ Two holidays, one after another. That means more time to write! To those who don't know it, Vietnam's Liberation Day (30th April - 1954) was the day we defeated the French army and kicked their ass out. Sadly, the Americans took over after that, but it's a long story. Enjoy the chapter. Nothing belongs to me ==" Not even the title ==" You are (not) alone is the title of a movie from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion Remake that many of you are familiar with. I think it's Eva movie 2.0 or 3.0, I can't remember very well. Note [1]: refer to Evangelion, meaning is human ( as in human race). Note [2]: scientifical name of the human species ( species's plural and singular are the same according to Wikipedia)

* * *

It was 8.00 PM. Chinatsu was sitting on the bed in her own comfortable room, away from the outside world, weeping quitely while trying her best to hold her tears back and keep her sobs felt a sharp pain in her chest every time she thought about what happened, the events that made her just wanted to stay in her tiny room forever away from the cruel world, forgetting everything. She knew she can't, of course. Tired spreaded her body like a wildfire would spreaded around a dry forest when she thought about the unavoidable fact that she will definitely have to face Yui again. She didn't know what to do, and she was not well enough to think. It's amazing how a person could affect you, especially those who are important to you. That's why they says that human is a strange race. The Lilin[1] is a group of invidituals that live together, yet so distant to each other. Those Homo Sapiens[2] always fighting each other despite being biological the same. They devided themselves to different countries, religions, races and fight against each other, even their ultimate purpose has no diffrence : simply to survive, avoiding exstinction. They built a society based on fairness, but never cared to realize that their "fairness" never exsisted, as their exsistance was unfair from the beginning. They asked for world peace, not realizing that there are always war in their everyday life. In the end, the final enemy of human are no other but humans themselves. Emotions control them, dream and goals lead them, desires blind them. Humans's fate is being alone. No matter how much one is connected to another, you are always alone. No matter how much you trust someone, you cannot know if you will be betrayed or not. Humans basically, are alone and always will be. They are imperfect creatures.

"Chinatsu-chan?"

Akari was standing outside of her friend's room, knocking lightly while calling the girl's name. There was no reply, as silence is the only can be heard. Unable to be patience anymore, Akari just barged in. What she saw was Chinatsu holding her own knees, tears were rolling down her face, engulfing her loneliness to her heart. Chinatsu lift her head up, looking at Akari, only to remembered what happened and cry a little louder. Akari didn't had a glue of what she should do, and she just sat down on the bed hugging her friend to comfort the poor girl. Coincidentally, that was the best course of action she could takesince Chinatsu leaned her head on the redhea's chest right away, and Akari could feel hot drop of water dripping down her shirt. A sudden idea drifted through Akari's mind. More like a desire, really. Seeing Chinatsu crying like this, the redhead's heart involuntaryly squeezes itself tight, giving the girl uncomfortable pain. She cupped one hand around the cheek of the pink hairgirl and gently guide Chinatsu so that their eyes would meet. While Chinatsu still showing a surprised, widened eyes, Akari moved in timidly, blushing a little, but no hestiation still, and pressed her lips on those of Chinatsu. No more than a soft touch, the contact was quite brief and unexperienced. The pinkette went rigid for a short moment, but accept the act willingly. She enjoyed the feeling of Akari's lips, and unknowingly applied strength and pushed her lips against chinatsu's as well. After a minute of kissing, Akari was the first one to pull away, leaving Chinatsu stayed dumbfounded, seemingly wanting more of it as the girl showed an unsatisfied expression. Then the girl asked sheepishly:

"W-What was that for?"

Akari just smiled nonchalantly as she replied. It's not like she wasn't embarrassed, but she knew better than anyone else that it was not the time to blush. Nonetheless, her cheeks turned a little red.

"It's practice!"

"...Eh?"

"For the next time you want to kiss someone, you'll know what to do. Maybe Yui-senpai wasn't the other half of you. Don't be sad, OK? You will meet someone more suitable, I am sure!"

Chinatsu was startled for a while because of the unexpected words. However, she started to curve her lips up as a smile and a bright expression filled her face, removing the tears. She nodded, somewhat childishly. Akari then reminded her.

"Don't blame Yui-senpai or Kyouko-senpai, Okay? They aren't at fault."

"Un!"

Another nod came from Chinatsu. She knew, of course she knew that the two senpais weren't to blame, and she had no intention to. Having Akari beside her like this, she no longer felt pain or loneliness, and a feeling of peacefulness washed her soul. Tenderly nagging at Akari's sleeve, she pulled the girl down onto the bed and embraced her. As she slip int their slumbers, wrapped in each other warmth, Chinatsu couldn't help asking herself.

_'Yui-senpai is out of my reach now. I am supposed to be sad, and yet...Why does having Akari-chan with me... made me so happy?'_

Humans are imperfect creatures, yes. But I never said it's a bad thing. Because the fact that they are alone and imperfect, they seeks for each other's company, bringing live to such things called love. And no human can live by him/herself. Humans are perfect cause' they are imperfect. And Chinatsu, as well as you, my dear reader, you are (not) alone.

~Same time - Yui's apartment~

"I wonder how's Chinatsu doing..."

Yui raised the question with a tone filled of warriness. She was worried about Chinatsu. Dealing with a heart-break was no easy stuff, she knew that first hand. Kyouko, who was cuddling her on the bed, pouted as she said heartlessly:

"I don't care!"

"Eh? Why?"

Yui couldn't help but to be surprised. She never knew her lover could be that cruel. However, the next thing the blonde said managed to make the brunette smile extremely happy.

"No matter what, no matter how much I love Mirakurun, I will never let that girl take you away from me. Because you are my world, my water, my air, my food..."

Saying the word food, Kyouko bit Yui arm playfully, which made Yui hit her back on the head with the same level of playfulness. The touch of Kyouko silky hair felt like magic to her hands. Kyouko continued her speech with a cliche line, blushing heavily in the process.

"As long as I am alive, you'll stick with me. Got that?"

Yui only smiled delightfully, giving a quick kiss on Kyouko's forehead before close her eyes to sleep.

"I can say the same to you..."

* * *

A/N: So much for deep, psychology stuff. Chapter 4 is finished. Chapter 5 is rolling out! I hate writing depressing and deep stuff. If you like it, praise me with a review.


	5. All that matters is you and me!

Chapter 5 - All that matters is you and me.

* * *

A/N: It's me again with the final - yes, finally final chapter of the story. Enjoy the read!

* * *

_Chinatsu kissed Akari. Hold the girl up close to her own body, their lips connected countless times, and everytime brought her a peaceful feeling that she can never descibe. And it always brought a good feeling to her heart. As she cuddled Akari, she couldn't help wonder:_

_'Do I love her?'_

_It was something that had been bugging her for a few days now. However she couldn't find an answer for herself. Being around the redhead felt different to that feeling that would her heart race when she's with her "Yui-senpai", but in a good way. In a very good way. She would always felt so safe, so careless about the world, like she's at her rightful place.  
_

_'I am horrible, am I? Even though, I liked Yui-senpai...'_

_But as she thought this, something didn't seemed right. It's like she missing something. Somehow, Yui was no longer important to her anymore. The name "Yui" didn't bring any feeling to her heart. Not anymore... But the name, the face of her friend - Akari - did. It was something that she didn't understand herself. But she threw that aside as she moved in for another kiss. However, as their lips were centimeters apart, Chinatsu suddenly opened her eyes._

And what she saw was her redhead friend, laying next to her on the bed, sleeping soundly. Looking out to the window, she noticed that it's had already afternoon. They had slept for really long time due to tiredness. Glancing down to the streets, she spotted Himawari and her blonde lover - Sakurako - who was sitting on her back, hands wrapped around Himawari's neck, blushing furiously. Judging on the nice dresses they were wearing, they must had going out for a date or something like that.

_'It sure is nice to be lovers, huh?'_

Thinking about the word "lovers", her attention then shifted to Akari. Glanced hungrily at Akari's cute face and the girl's petite lips, a sudden urge to touch it rose from Chinatsu heart. She didn't know why, maybe she wanted to feel those good feelings again, or maybe she wanted to found out what is the redhead to her, she didn't know for sure. But she knew one thing very well, that is she wanted to be as close to Akari as possible. Leaning in, she pressed her lips on Akari's, kissing the girl gently and timidly. It was exactly like their first kiss, warm, soft, wet and of course pleasant. After a few moments of savoring the pleasure, Chinatsu pulled away, only to see Akari was already awake, smiling tenderly. A trace of happiness could be seen in the depths of her eyes. Chinatsu blushed heavily, feeling a little ashamed of her on-a-whim action. However, Akari didn't looked like she's bothered, as she greeted her friend. Being rather still sleepy, she didn't feel embarrassed.

"Good mo- oh, good afternoon, Chinatsu-chan!"

She stopped her "Good morning" halfway at the realization of the time and changed it after a few seconds of silence, still retaining her smile from before. Her mood was really good, because of the kiss, maybe?

"Are you hungry?"

Akari asked considerately. Chinatsu should be hungry, considering the time. However, the pink hair didn't feel like eating. It seemed like she lost her apetite. Shooking her head in a feminine manner, she replied:

"I'm fine. What about you, Akari-chan?"

"I'm not hungry either."

"How about watching a movie together then?"

Chinatsu suggested as she got off the bed, reaching for the TV remote. She turned it on and started flipping through channels until she found an interesting movie. It was romantic, mushy type, focusing on a pair of high school student. The main character was in a heap of trouble as she cannot be certain about who she likes. The girl thought for sure she was loving a boy, until another boy's actions making her heart fluttered. The character's situation was exactly the same compared to Chinatsu so she payed complete atention to it. Even so, the movie wasn't very good - the usual television drama with some weird lines between the scenes. However, after the main character asked her friend for help about the situation, the friend gave an advise to the main character - which coincidentally, helped Chinatsu better than anyone could ever expect.

**_"You need to ask yourself. Who do you want to spend time with? Who makes you happy? When you are troubled, who is the one you think of first? More important, who makes you feel at__ peace?"_**

Those questions made Chinatsu think hard. However, the answer didn't took to long to arrived, since it's rather an easy question to Chinatsu.

_'Isn't that... Akari-chan...?_

Yes. It's Akari. The person that she longed for, that she wanted to be with is no doubt Akari. The answer's rather as clear as the blue sky, but Chinatsu hadn't come to notice it until now. A slight sense of guiltiness for not knowing the obvious fact: she's in love with Akari. But as soon as she realized this, another problem arise.

_'How should I confess to her?'_

Looking passionately at Akari's face, Chinatsu showed a perflexed and troubled expression. But then her eyes met the sight Akari's cherry lips, which enchanted her. She no longer care about anything else of the world, not the movie, not "Yui-senpai", nothing else except for the redhead. A extreme desire to kiss Akari surfaced her heart, and all of her resistance was removed at an instant. She abruptly leaned in, kissing Akari in a rather forceful way, making the redhead's eyes widened for a few seconds in surprise. But then, the pleasant feelings that was running down her spines from overlapping Chinatsu lips with those of her own had made her to give in and relaxed her body, focusing on the sensations on her lips. Chinatsu gazed at Akari's eyes in a lovingly manner, with a little bit of hungriness and lust. The pink head wanted nothing more than keep on feeling Akari's body like this. Their's cheeks both flushed as they turned into a deep red color - as red the color of a tomato. Chinatsu hands wrapped around Akari's body, embracing her tightly and savoring the girl's warmth.

After a while of kissing, Chinatsu let of Akari body and snuggled up into the redhaired girl's chest, bathing in the afterglow while whispering sweetly and tenderly at the same time.

"I...love you, Akari-chan..."

Akari was a little bit startled at the sudden confession as she managed to answer with another question, stuttering quite a lot in the process:

"W-what a-a-about Y-Yui-senpai?"

Hearing such a reply, Chinatsu couldn't help gigling sheepishly. She blew gently into Akari's ears before continue to speak, an action which made the redhead moaned softly.

"Ehehe...Yui-senpai is... the past... No, more like a delusion of mine... I had a crush for her because of her coolness and appearance... Without realizing, you were the one taking care of me the whole time... Without noticing that you brought happiness to every inch of my heart... Yui-senpai's no longer important... _**All that matters is you and**_ **me...**"

The answer made Akari to think for a few seconds. It's true that the girl had also yearned to be with Chinatsu, and being with the pinkhead made her happier than any thing else in live.

'_It all makes sense now!'_

Taking a deep breath, Akari whispered the reply to her friend confession:

"I...love you too..."

[H-content - Refer to A/N at the bottom]

Holding each other, the two girl basked in the warmth of their love...

* * *

So... I guess there's a good reason why people had a saying "Practice makes perfect", huh? Sometime, you practiced something, but then you perfected something else. Life is rather unexpected... Don't hestiate to practice, OK? Good things may come to you!

_**~The end of THIS story - Not their's story~**_

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the inconvinence, but M content is not allowed for an T rated story. But worry not, another story (rated M, of course) named Practice Love - The Final Practice is already uploaded, containing the H-scene only. Read it if you want ^_^ Praise me, if you like the story. Patting me in the head is rather impossible (I like it, though), you can always leave a review. And by the way, I am about to write a Chitose x Ayano story. I know that many of you do not like this pairing as much as the others, but when it is out, please read it. I promise it would be good. ^_^ Mr Lonely Genius-Otaku (still lonely) thanks everyone for reading uptil this point. Peace out, mina-san.


End file.
